


30 часов неба

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Когда привыкаешь, не чувствуешь разницы между трех-, шести- или десятичасовыми перелетами, потому что голос, звучащий в наушниках, всегда один и тот же, куда бы ты ни поехал.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 27





	30 часов неба

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в команду Куроо на Haikyuu! Fucking Fest - 2020  
> Бета - Alot

От Токио до Пекина около трех часов, от Пекина до Сингапура — все шесть, от Сингапура до Мельбурна — восемь.

Между Австралией и Японией тринадцать часов на самолете и всего два часа разницы. Как от Токио до Сендая синкансеном.

Когда привыкаешь к расстояниям, лишняя тысяча километров уже не кажется чем-то непереносимым. Особенно если в любой момент можешь включить скопившиеся в телефоне голосовые сообщения и знаешь, кому первому позвонишь сразу после приземления. Когда привыкаешь, не чувствуешь разницы между трех-, шести- или десятичасовыми перелетами, потому что голос, звучащий в наушниках, всегда один и тот же, куда бы ты ни поехал.

— … Если сложить, получится чуть больше суток. А разница во времени вообще смешная. 

— Будешь прыгать как лягушка от заправки до заправки? — по голосу легко представить, как насмешливо кривится Кей.

— Ну уж нет, Цукки, лягушка у нас ты, — веселится Тецуро. — А я… Я белка-летяга. — И ухмыляется: — Австралийская.

Китай — это улицы, переполненные спешащими людьми, кандзи, которые только кажется, что понимаешь, странная еда, где за количеством специй и соусов может скрываться все, что угодно. Это древние реликвии, появившиеся раньше, чем языки, на которых здесь разговаривает Тецуро. Это политика, история и культура; традиции, проступающие даже сквозь деловой глянец небоскребов. 

Здесь не так уж много туристов из Японии, да и неудивительно, учитывая все, что было между их странами: темные, страшные времена, непонимание, неприятие, вражда, еще более древняя, чем символы, которыми учебники повествуют о соперничестве и кровопролитии.

Тецуро всегда было неуютно в новых местах. Здесь, в мешанине старого и нового, в рассинхроне времени и места, он почти захлебывается. Но тихий голос Кея в трубке напоминает, что не все истории противостояния заканчиваются одинаково.

— Сегодня узнал, что в следующем сезоне в команду берут Коганегаву. Он когда-то играл в Датеко. 

— Их связка? И как он, хорош? А на какую позицию берут?

— У него хороший рост. Может быть и связующим, и блокирующим, — по интонации невозможно понять, что обо всем этом думает Кей. — Датеко были сильной командой. В тринадцатом представляли Мияги на Интерхае… 

— Нууу, — Тецуро задумчиво почесывает бровь, — вашему связующему конкурент не помешает, так ведь?

— Так, — вздыхает трубка.

— Да и ты лучше играешь, когда есть достойный соперник. Уж я-то знаю.

— По-моему, кто-то слишком высокого мнения о себе, — ухмыляется Кей. — Мы давно не в школе.

— А классно было бы сыграть вместе.

Фоном доносится чей-то голос, окликающий Кея, и тот торопливо сворачивает разговор, но через пару минут приходит сообщение: «Ты уже был в Пекинской обсерватории?» 

Если бы Тецуро попытался найти самое малолюдное место во всей столице, Старая Пекинская обсерватория подошла бы идеально: туристы сюда редко заглядывают. На старинных звездных картах космология тасуется с мифологией, а переплетение культур ставит в тупик: это ли не эпоха глобализации длиной в тысячу лет? Бродя по парку между солнечными и звездными часами, армиллярными сферами и альтазимутами, украшенными всевозможными драконами, Тецуро забывает о беспокойстве и тревоге, преследовавших его на многолюдных улицах.

«Ты знал, что Праздник середины осени здесь посвящен спасению мира от солнечных воронов?»

Наверное, знал, раз предложил заглянуть в это уединенное место. По каким признакам Кей догадался, что Тецуро нужно отвлечься, непонятно, но совет сработал, и, проведя пару часов в окружении календарей и небесных сфер, Тецуро наконец чувствует здоровый голод и любопытство. Поэтому идёт пробовать чжацзянмянь.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что можно так объесться всего одной порцией лапши! Пекин изумительный, — сообщает он Кею, благодушно рассматривая прохожих на улице. 

— «Возлюби ближнего своего». 

Тецуро кажется, он ослышался или Кей отвлекся от их разговора, чтобы ответить кому-то из коллег.

— М-м-м? Ты это мне?

— Тебе, конечно. Ремарк, помнишь?

— Цукки, — мешанина из любопытства, недоумения, легкой досады и нежности теснится в груди. Тецуро запрокидывает голову, щурясь в глубину ноябрьского неба и улыбаясь.

Кей вздыхает или смеется — кажется, все же смеется: в голосе слышна улыбка, когда он снисходит до объяснения:

— «Любой город перестает казаться враждебным, как только ты в нем поел и попил». Сам же мне это читал. 

Занимая свое место в самолете, Тецуро вспоминает маленькую лапшичную и старика-владельца. Его вежливо-равнодушное лицо собралось в сотни улыбчивых морщинок при виде того, как мальчишка лет восьми с довольным хлюпаньем всасывает длинные лапшины. Если не присматриваться, на каком языке написано меню за спиной старика, их очень легко представить где-нибудь в тихом квартале Токио, вдалеке от оживленного, полного туристов центра. 

В Сингапуре жарко и душно — ноябрь здесь один из самых «мокрых» месяцев. Едва выйдешь из аэропорта, как рубашка тут же прилипнет к спине, будто в онсен шагнул. Тецуро некоторое время раздумывает, глядя сквозь стеклянную стену на затянутое тучами небо, стоит ли выбираться в город, но в итоге остается внутри; хотя кондиционированный воздух уже порядком надоел, прогноз погоды не обещает приятной прогулки по центру. 

С другой стороны, Чанги и сам похож на небольшой город — с парками, ресторанами, лаунж-зонами, но без вычурных небоскребов. В поисках места, чтобы перекусить, Тецуро останавливается рядом с белой стеной из песчаника, находит приветствие на японском и делает селфи для Кея. Надо как-нибудь выбраться сюда вместе. 

Сингапур удивляет тихой, погруженной в себя эффективностью. Один из коллег Тецуро назвал его городом интровертов, и Тецуро думает, что Кею бы здесь понравилось, даже несмотря на духоту круглый год. Кей именно из-за нее не любит Токио, но, учитывая волейбольный сезон, как раз с апреля по сентябрь у него чаще выдается свободное время, чтобы приехать в столицу.

Встав на транспортную ленту между двумя терминалами, Тецуро подставляет лицо сквозняку и невольно вспоминает, как вентилятор гонял по комнате теплый воздух, как Кей отодвигался на расстояние вытянутой руки, едва придя в себя после оргазма, как, проснувшись, приподнимался на локте и тихонько дул Тецуро на веки. Он и сейчас чувствует этот холодок от подсыхающей на тонкой коже влаги и прикусывает губы: предвкушение прикосновения чужих губ будит внутри что-то тягучее и жаркое. И это очень похоже на призыв вернуться домой, хотя голос Кея в наушниках рассказывает об очередном дне в университете и музее и ни слова не говорит о том, что соскучился.

Тецуро еще и сам не готов вернуться: его дни расписаны между странами, островами, континентами, диспетчерскими башнями и координатами. Он все еще засыпает с мыслями о чужих аэропортах и городах, чтобы во сне видеть дожди, заливающие Токио, или снег на светлых волосах, или волейбольный мяч, взлетающий высоко под ярко освещенный потолок. Просматривая свое расписание и получая новые сообщения, он даже через подошвы ботинок чувствует, как километры простираются далеко на юг, пока еще на юг, а не обратно, и нетерпеливо отстукивает пальцами по столу минуты и секунды, остающиеся до посадки в самолет.

Ноябрьский Сингапур — это почти что июньский Токио. Эффективный, красивый, ухоженный, комфортный, бьющий в глаза внезапным закатным солнцем, отразившимся от залитых дождем сверкающих башен — почти как в Японии, почти как дома. Но очень, очень далеко.

Перелет в Австралию занимает целых семь с половиной часов — достаточно, чтобы осознать, как огромен океан и бесконечен мир и что даже два часа на синкансене от Токио до Сендая — это целая история, рассказывающая о вере и амбициях, случайных встречах, старых соперниках, превратностях и подарках судьбы.

Когда шасси ударяются о бетон взлетно-посадочной полосы в Мельбурне, между Тецуро и Сендаем — государства и границы, море и суша, но по сути это все те же несколько часов, и голос в телефоне, едва появляется возможность подключить интернет и выйти на связь, — все тот же.

— Акааши пообещал приехать. Говорит, у Удай-сана дедлайн, но он ни за что не пропустит матч, так что будут работать прямо в поезде. 

— Похоже, вся старая гвардия съедется в Сендай.

— Не вся,— трудно понять, насколько объективно это заявление Кея, поэтому Тецуро не считает нужным оправдываться. Строить долгосрочные планы он никогда не умел, а когда зависишь от заказов, и трансферов, и воздушных коридоров, надеяться, что сможешь хотя бы собственный день рождения отметить с близкими, не приходится. Не говоря уже о других событиях.

Тецуро всегда скучает по Кею. В любой кофейне он первым делом находит глазами клубничный торт, в любом супермаркете — фигурки динозавров и мягких лягушек, в сувенирных киосках на улицах выбирает футболки с самыми странными и смешными надписями. Тецуро скучает, но за несколько лет это так укоренилось в нем, что расстояния будто легализуют желание быть ближе и уравновешивают. Писать сообщения: «Иди сюда, мне одиноко», наверное, немного странно, когда один готовит обед, а другой работает над дипломом в соседней комнате. 

Мельбурн — водоворот людей, языков и акцентов, дельта совсем молодой цивилизации, изливающаяся прямо в океан; в Мельбурне ослепительно синие небеса в одно мгновение застилают тучи, окатывая дождем. 

У Тецуро есть несколько дней, чтобы мерить шагами тротуары и скверы, каменные полы музеев и набережные, а после, вытянувшись на узкой кровати в маленьком номере, включать Line.

— Сегодня гулял по Сент-Кильде, видел пингвинов, представляешь?! Выходят из воды и лезут прямо под ноги!

— Пришли фото, — в голосе Кея слышна улыбка. — Хочу посмотреть.

— Видел в парке валлаби, знаешь, кого напоминает? — рассказывает Тецуро на другой день. — Хинату!

— Я тебя умоляю. Хината даже в детстве не был таким милым, как валлаби, — возмущается Кей, но все равно смеется, когда Тецуро описывает свои впечатления.

— Здесь столько ворон, что я все время вспоминаю твою школьную команду. 

Кей цокает языком.

— Брось им волейбольный мяч, возможно, это оборотни.

Голос в наушниках, лицо на экране ноутбука, тихий смех и паузы в разговоре — то, что нужно, чтобы не забывать: его ждут. Всего в двух часовых поясах отсюда и целых тринадцати часах лету. Слишком далеко.

Австралия с ее пальмами, эвкалиптами и какаду, с викторианскими особняками и утконосами, с университетским кампусом, как из фильмов о Гарри Поттере, и поссумами, порхающими в сумерках, похожа на сон сюрреалиста. Тецуро никогда не хватило бы воображения, чтобы представить все это вместе. Но тем не менее, это лишь большой остров в океане, и Тецуро, видимо, пора вернуться на остров поменьше, потому что, хотя в Австралии полно людей и чудес, Цукишимы Кея в ней нет. 

До Японии десять часов. Шесть часов. Три часа. Токио под крылом.

— Земля борту Гольф-Ноябрь-Джульетта-Эхо-Один-Семь-Пять. Ветер сто восемьдесят градусов, пять метров. Посадку разрешаю.

В Токио немного прохладнее, чем в Мельбурне, и Тецуро, спускаясь с трапа, застегивает форменную куртку. Осталось лишь занести документы в офис, разузнать про новый маршрут и получить заслуженные пару выходных. Телефон в кармане начинает вибрировать еще до того, как он успевает дойти до здания.

— Наконец-то, — выдыхает трубка. — С возвращением!

— Да, я дома. Только в офис заскочу — и сразу на вокзал.

— Ты… — секундная заминка, но Кей продолжает: — Приедешь? На начало ты, конечно, уже опоздаешь, но…

— Я обязательно приеду, — твердо говорит Тецуро. Даже если матч закончится слишком быстро — а в это слабо верится, учитывая, какие давние соперники сойдутся на площадке, — он все равно поедет в Сендай.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кей. — Я жду. Билет отправлю.

— Понял. Тебе что-нибудь взять по дороге? Калуа с молоком? 

— Да, — улыбается голос в трубке. — Калуа с молоком.


End file.
